


I'm Feeling Something New

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Takes place well after the series has ended, mostly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Abby swears she sees a familiar face while she's working back at the zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for today was a zoo.

Abby looks up from where she’s tending the lizards and raises an eyebrow. “Captain Becker?” she mouths to herself, wondering why the man who used to protect the whole team is standing in front of her. When The Arc had become unnecessary--after Connor had found a way to permanently seal the anomalies--, she’d gone back to the zoo. She’d worked with all the animals, but her favourite were still the lizard and she still had Rex, Sid and Nancy. She’d gotten reinforced cages for Sid and Nancy and they were quite happy in their new flat.

She finishes feeding the lizards and heads into the hallway, frowning when the man she’d thought she’d seen was nowhere to be found. He heads into the sunlight, looking around, but still, there’s no sight of him. She lets out a sigh and heads back to the reptiles. She still has to feed the snakes. 

But seeing who she’d thought was Becker brings back all kinds of memories. The first time she’d seen the straight-laced Captain Becker, she’d thought he was gorgeous, but when he opened his mouth, she’d rethought that. But the more she got to know him, the more she realized that he was a good guy, he’d just been listening to Lester too much. Then there had been the moment with the Dracorex. He’d listened to her, against his better judgement. He’d helped her take care of the dragon like dinosaur after they’d sedated her. When Connor and her had returned from their anomaly, Becker had welcomed them both back with open arms, but then Abby had been sure he and Jess had a thing going. 

She shakes her head and focuses on feeding the snakes. She can’t be drifting through her memories when she’s dealing with poisonous animals. When she’s done with the snakes, she heads over to help feed the lions. 

After her shift is done for the day, she heads to a nearby pub and settles into a booth. She orders a beer and settles back, eyes closing. 

“This seat taken?”

When she opens her eyes, Becker is standing next to her booth. He smiles at her, one eyebrow lifting. “May I join you?” 

“Yeah, go ‘head,” she says softly as she straightens up a little. “Were you at the zoo today?” 

“I was. I wanted to find you, but you were so busy, I thought I’d find you after.”

“I thought I saw you. I tried to find you after...” 

“I watched you for a few minutes, but then I left completely. I didn’t want to distract you.” 

“How did you know I worked at the zoo?” 

“I asked Connor. He and Danny told me where to find you.” Becker smiles. “I didn’t realize they were a couple.” 

“For a little while now. They’re quite adorable together.” Abby smiles back. “They were... close before the Arc shut down, but after, they saw no reason not to be together. Especially since Connor’s gone back to school and Danny went back to the police force.”

Becker nods. “And you? Did you find the man or woman of your dreams?” 

Abby shakes her head, pressing her lips together so she doesn’t say anything stupid, like the fact that she was waiting for Becker and never wanted to look elsewhere. That wouldn’t be full accurate, though she had had several fantasies about having Becker. She shifts in her seat and looks down at the table. “Uhm. I haven’t ordered yet, would you like to eat with me?” 

“I would.” Becker picks up her menu and looks through it briefly. When the waitress comes over and begins flirting with him, he fixes her with a look of disdain. “I’m having dinner with my lover. It’s rude to flirt when a man is on a date.”

After she apologizes, he orders a beer and asks for another waiter. She nods and heads off and he focuses back on Abby. “Sorry.”

“You lied to her.”

“Only a little,” Becker replies. He smiles. “Besides, it’s none of her business, but she shouldn’t be hitting on every man that walks in.”

“Something tells me it’s not every man that walks in,” Abby says, smiling back. 

“I’m not that special, Abby.” 

“Yeah, you are,” she says. “So, why did you come looking for me?” she asks before he can comment on her statement. 

“I’ve missed you. I wanted to see you.” Becker sits back when a new waitress appears. He thanks her for the beer and gestures to Abby when the waitress offers to take their order. Abby orders and then Becker does and the waitress wanders off. “I... I really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Abby blushes a little and looks down, smiling to herself. “Becker, what...” 

“What I said to that waitress? I want it to not be a lie. I want to say that you’re my lover and that I’m your lover and have it be true.” 

Abby looks up again, staring in Becker’s brown eyes. “I want it to not be a lie too.” She smiles. “After dinner, wanna head back to my place?” 

“I would really enjoy that,” Becker says, quirking one eyebrow up. “We don’t even have to make love tonight, but I would like to spend time with you.” 

Abby smiles again and nods. “Yeah. Why don’t we wait and see where the night takes us?” 

“I’d like that, very much.” 

Abby reaches across the table, taking Becker’s hand. “So would I.”


End file.
